Drachentage
by Harry Letifer von Argamand
Summary: Kleiner abstecher von Familien krieg geschrieben von silberstreif
1. Lyra

1. Drachentage - Lyra

Vor einer Woche (oder waren es schon mehr?) war er durch einen Graubullenangriff von seiner Gruppe mit Kimon und Bassianus getrennt worden.

Da er in einem Drachengebiet war, hatte er sich zum Überleben seiner Animagusform eines Drachen bedient. Man hatte ihn zwar gewarnt das man, wenn man zu lange ununterbrochen in seiner Animagusgestalt verweilt, sein Menschsein verlieren und zum Tier werden kann.

Bei der Verwandlung hatte er gehofft seine Freunde bald zufinden, aber diese Hoffnung war trügerisch.

Inzwischen hatte er fast vergessen jemals ein Mensch gewesen zu sein.

Schwerfällig lief er durch die Wälder und suchte nach Nahrung. Ein Knurren aus seinem Magen ließ ihn seine Schritte beschleunigen.

Er brauchte Drachennahrung, Tau von Blüten, aber er fand einfach keine geeignete Wiese.

Ein schwacher Geruch stieg in seine schuppige Nase.

Blütentau!' dachte er erfreut.

Er lief dem köstlichem Geruch nach und schon bald erreichte er eine wunderschöne Waldlichtung, auf der es die ersehnten Blumen gab. Es waren viele Tausende, ein Meer von Blumen.

Misstrauisch sah er sich um, eine so schöne Wiese musste einem Drachenmännchen gehören!

Aber kein Knurren erschallte und alle Disziplin fahren lassend, stürzte er sich auf den Blumentau.

Er hatte sich fast satt gegessen, als er das wütende Knurren des Revierinhabers hörte.

Erschrocken drehte er sich um. Noch war nichts zu sehen und genügend Zeit um wegzulaufen.

Doch er wollte die Wiese sein eigen nennen und so wartete er um sich dem Drachen zu stellen.

Ein paar Bäume am Rande der Lichtung er zitterten und heraus trat ein stattlicher grüner Drache.

Der sah sich um und musterte neugierig den fremden Eindringling:

Seine Schuppen sind schwarz und seine Augen grün, das ist selten.' Dachte er verblüfft, doch sofort richtete sich sein Augenmerk auf die Kampfstärke seines Gegners.

Er ist jünger wie ich und somit relativ unerfahren, aber seine Narben sprechen von Kampferfahrung.

Er hat Selbstbewusstsein und ist gut, ABER NICHT GUT GENUG!!!!!'

Der Grüne schrie auf und die Drachen begannen sich zu umkreisen.

Und dann, ohne eine Vorwarnung, griff der Schwarze kraftvoll an. Der Ältere wich jedoch geschickt aus und versuchte ihn mit seinem Schwanz zu verletzen.

Er war überrascht, als der Schwarze ebenfalls ohne Probleme auswich.

Der hatte nun einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, das man bei Menschen nur mit Grinsen beschrieb:

Also waren das Quidditch und das Kampftraining in den letzten Monaten doch nicht umsonst gewesen.'

Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. Was dachte er da seltsames?

Diese Schwäche wurde sofort ausgenützt und der Jüngere musste eine Verletzung an der Flanke einstecken.

Wach gerüttelt vom Schmerz, brüllte er auf und vergaß seine Gedanken für den Kampf.

Nun zählte es nur noch zu gewinnen!!!

Er schnellte nach vorne, entfaltete seine Flügel und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Von dort schleuderte er einen Feuerball auf den Verteidiger, der in aber nicht traf.

So ist es besser. Ab jetzt wird er meine volle Stärke kennen lernen. Die Luft ist mein Kampffeld und DU wirst der Verlierer sein, GRÜNER!!!!!!!!

Der Grüne knurrte ein bisschen, bevor er seinem Rivalen folgte.

Von nun an, entbrannte ein heftiger Luftkampf in dem der Schwarze langsam die Überhand bekam. Er konnte den Grünen mehrer schwere Verletzungen zufügen und selbst viel parieren.

Dem Verteidiger wurde klar, das er früher oder später so schwer verletzt werden würde, das er zur Erde fallen und vielleicht sogar sterben könnte.

So tat er das einzig richtige, er gab auf.

Er schwebte zurück zur Erde und senkte seinen Kopf zu Boden.

Der Schwarze war überrascht, dass hatte er nicht erwartet. Kurz flammte in ihm noch einmal die Kampfeswut auf, doch sein Stolz verbot es dem Gegner in dieser Haltung ein Leid zu zufügen.

Der Verteidiger drehte sich, immer noch in der Demutshaltung, um und verschwand von der Lichtung und aus dem Revier.

Triumphierend schrie der Gewinner seinen Sieg gen Himmel.

Nun gehörte ihm dieses große, wunderschöne Revier mit der Tauwiese.

Er war der glücklichste Drache der Welt.

Kurz leckte er nochmals am Tau, dann begann er das gewonnene Gebiet zu erforschen. Je mehr er sah, desto fröhlicher wurde er.

Das Revier lag in einem kleinem Talkessel, in dessen Mitte sich die Wiese befand. Es gab mehrere hübsche Höhlen und 3 (!!!) Quellen mit klarem Wasser.

Mit einem Wort: TRAUMHAFT!

****************************************

Es vergingen mehrere Wochen und er lernte die Nachteile des Gebietes kennen. Jeder männliche Drache wollte es besitzen und so wurde er 2-3 mal pro Woche herausgefordert.

An einem Abend schleppte er sich wieder verletzt von einem schweren Kampf zu seiner Haupthöhle.

Er freute sich schon auf sein gemütliches Nest aus trockenem Gras und dachte glücklich an seinen gewonnen Kampf zurück.

Zumindest sieht er noch schlimmer aus, wie ich.'

Blut...........Drachenblut...........und Angstschweiß....................

Neugierig hob er die Nase. Woher kam der Geruch?

AUS SEINER HÖHLE !!!!!!!!!

Er lief im Höchsttempo los. Wer wagte es in seine Höhle einzudringen?!

Langsam stiegen ihm noch mehr Gerüche in die Nase.

........Panik...........Erschöpfung..............und ein seltsamer Geruch der ihm langsamer werden ließ.

Ein Weibchen?!?!?' dachte er verblüfft.

In ihm bahnte sich ein Gefühlschaos an. Was hatte ein einzelnes Weibchen hier zu suchen?

Wo war seine Gruppe? Und wer hatte es GEWAGT sie so zu verletzen?

Er hatte die Höhle erreicht und betrat sie vorsichtig. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an die Dunkelheit und er konnte sie sehen.

Sie lag in seinem Nest und starrte in panisch an. Es war ein junger Drache, ungefähr so alt wie er und hübsch (wie er schnell feststellte).

Sie hatte einen zierlichen Körperbau und königsblaue Schuppen, die normalerweise im Sonnenlicht glänzen.

Jetzt aber waren sie von Blut aus mehreren Verletzungen verklebt und am Bauch war eine riesige Schnittwunde.

Sie muss erschöpft sein. Wahrscheinlich hat sie eine längere Flucht hinter sich und ihr Blutverlust ist hoch.

Moment mal, was tut sie da?!'

Der blaue Drache versuchte aufzustehen und sich ihm zuzuwenden, dabei fiel er aber immer wieder um.

Verdammt, sie sollte in ihrem Zustand liegen bleiben. So brechen doch nur die Wunden wieder auf. Sie braucht keine Angst zu haben. Aber wie erkläre ich ihr das?'

Leise knurrte er sie an.

Sie wurde aber daraufhin nur noch panischer und achtete nun überhaupt nicht mehr auf ihre Wunden. Er sah, wie seine Befürchtung wahr wurde und sich das Blut auf ihrem Körper und

den Höhlenboden spritzte.

Dem Schwarzen wurde klar, das er Gewalt anwenden musste, um sie aus ihrer Hysterie wieder heraus zubringen und zu verhindern das sie noch verblutete.

Der Entschluss wurde sofort in die Tat umgesetzt und er schnellte auf sie zu.

Vor Entsetzen (oder Erschöpfung?) starr, traf er auf sie und riss sie mit sich zurück ins Nest.

Dort blieb er unter ihr liegen.

Nach dem sie so ein paar Minuten verhaart waren, bewegte sie sich langsam von ihm runter.

Schnell richtete er sich aus der peinlichen Lage auf und sah sie an.

All die Angst war aus ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen verschwunden und sahen nun eher belustigt aus.

In Stolz und Ehre verletzt drehte er seinen Kopf zur Höhlenwand weg.

Aber so eine Höhlenwand ist langweilig, wenn man sie längere Zeit anstarrte. Außerdem hörte und sah er nichts von ihr.

Gerade als er sich überlegte, ob er sich nicht wieder umdrehen sollte, spürte er eine Zunge an seiner Wunde.

Überrascht und Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und sah die Drachin entsetzt an. Die lachte ihn bloß wieder aus und fuhr fort seine Wunden zu lecken.

Er lies es einige Zeit geschehen und genoss es einfach. Dann jedoch erinnerte er sich an ihre Wunden und drehte sich zu ihr ihn.

Vorsichtig strich er mit seiner Zunge an ihrer Bauchwunde entlang und säuberte die Schuppen von Blut. Er spürte wie sie sich entspannte und fuhr fort.

Nach einiger Zeit war sie wieder dran und so wechselten sie sich bis tief in die Nacht hinein ab, bis sie einschliefen.

Müde öffnete er langsam sein Auge und schloss es auch gleich wieder. Es war zu grell.

Schwach erinnerte er sich an die wundervolle Nacht zurück.

Er wollte sich bei ihr Bedanken und ihr zeigen das er sie mochte, aber er wusste nicht wie. Ihm fiel nur wieder die Pflege ein und das hatten sie ja schon mehrmals gemacht.

Ich würde ihr so gerne Danke sagen und mit ihr reden, aber das ist wohl unmöglich.'

Warum soll das unmöglich sein?' fragte ihn eine fröhliche Stimme.

Wer war das? Werde ich verrückt?' dachte er verwirrt.

Nein, natürlich wirst du nicht verrückt. Sag, du weißt es tatsächlich nicht, oder?'

Was sollte ich wissen?'

Er wusste nun wer da sprach, aber konnte es sein? Das Drachen miteinander sprechen?

Du, blauer Drache?' fragte er zaghaft.

Ja ich. Aber nenn mich Lyra von Lichtenblau, das ist mein Geburtsname.'

Er war baff. Sie gab ihm das kostbarste was sie besaß, ihren Geburtsnamen! Kein Drache verriet (außer der Herde) ihn ohne Grund.

Anscheinen sah sie seine Verblüffung, denn nun erschallte ein glockenhelles Lachen und sie drehte sich so, das ihr Kopf direkt vor seinem lag.

Ja, mein Geburtsname. Das ist nach einer Blutsbindung so üblich Schwarzer. Wie ist dein Geburtsname?'

Sein Geburtsname? Er dachte nach und ihm fiel nichts ein. Überhaupt fiel ihm erst jetzt auf, das sein Leben mitten in einem Wald begann und er sich an keine Herde und andere Drachen erinnern konnte.

Er erschrak leise. Konnte es so etwas überhaupt geben? Ein Drachemännchen ohne Abstammungsherde?

Er wusste das die Weibchen ihr Lebtag bei einer Herde blieben, während die Männchen sich wenn sie erwachsen sind von der Herde lösen und Reviere erobern.

Mit diesen Revieren versuchen sie dann die Weibchen aus einer Herde zu beeindrucken, damit sie von denen aufgenommen werden. Oder war da etwa noch mehr?

Was ist mit deinem Geburtsnamen?' fragte Lyra erneut.

Leichte Panik stieg in ihm auf. Was würde sie sagen, wenn sie es erfuhr? Um ab zulenken und mehr zu erfahren fragte er: Was ist diese Blutsbindung überhaupt?'

Das weißt du nicht?!'

Nein. Ich habe das Gefühl, das ich einiges nicht weiß, aber erzähle mir von der Blutsbindung. Bitte.'

Ihre Augen veränderten sich, von der unbeschwerten Fröhlichkeit blieb wenig übrig und nun sah sie aus als würde sie in Weite Ferne sehen.

Auch ihre Stimme war leiser und ruhiger geworden:

Seltsam das du es nicht weißt. Die Blutsbindung ist ein Schwur zwischen zwei Drachen. Indem sie gegenseitig das Blut des anderen trinken, schwören sie auf ewig zusammen zu sein.

Und eine weitere Wirkung ist, das die Männchen die Fähigkeit der Weibchen bekommen sich telepatisch zu unterhalten.'

Miteinander zureden können alle Weibchen?' fragte er überrascht.

Ja, und alle Männchen die eine Blutsbindung eingegangen sind.'

Das heißt wir bleiben ewig zusammen, du und ich?'

Ja.'

Er schwieg und dachte nach. Sie wollte und musste bei ihm bleiben, da konnte er ihr ruhig sagen das er keinen Geburtsnamen hatte, oder?

Aber vielleicht gab es eine Sonderregelung in dem Fall und die Bindung wäre damit aufgehoben! Das wollte er nicht, aber ihm wurde klar das er es ihr sagen und einfach ihre Reaktion abwarten musste.

Lyra, du hast mich vorher nach meinem Geburtsnamen gefragt. Aber ich hatte nicht geantwortet.'

Sie schwieg und sah ihn nur mit klugen Augen an, harrend was da kommen würde.

Tatsache ist, das ich mich nicht an meine Kindheit erinnern kann. Meine Erinnerungen beginnen vor ein paar Wochen in einem Wald, in dem ich alleine herum streifte.

Ich eroberte schließlich dieses Gebiet und blieb hier.

Ich habe keine Geburtsherde und auch keinen Geburtsnamen.........Bist du nun böse?'

Gespannt und ängstlich wartete er auf die Antwort. Er sah sie an, doch in ihren Augen spiegelte sich kein Gefühl wieder.

Nein, ich bin dir nicht böse, du kannst ja nichts dafür. Ich wünschte Carla wäre da.'

Carla?'

Der Leitdrachen unserer Herde. Sie ist alt und weise und sie hat mir meinen Geburtsnamen gegeben.............Das ist die Idee! Sie wird dir deinen Geburtsnamen geben!'

Freudig sah er sie an. Wirklich, würde sie das tun?'

Ja, sie ist so freundlich und nett und überhaupt. Es gibt nur ein Problem, ich weiß nicht wo meine Herde ist. Wir waren von so seltsamen Menschen in schwarzen Umhängen mit Masken angegriffen worden und ich floh einfach in eine Richtung.

Sie alle aber liefen hinter mir her und jagten mich. Ich entkam knapp und traf auf dich.

Glaubst du wir können sie wieder finden?'

Ernst sah er sie an. Dann überlegte er und fragte: Wo genau hast du sie verloren und in welche Richtung wolltet ihr weiter ziehen?'

Nördlich dieses Tales in der Nähe eines Sees. Und wohin wir ziehen wollten........ich glaub Carla sagte etwas von einem drei Quellental.'

DREI QUELLENTAL? Das ist mein Tal! Das heißt sie müssten bald kommen.'

Freudig sahen sie sich an und lachten dann gleichzeitig los. Es war so einfach gewesen und sie hatten sich so viele Sorgen gemacht!


	2. Die Herde

2. Drachentage - Die Herde

Es vergingen drei Tage und langsam zweifelten sie, ob die Herde nicht doch einen anderen Weg gewählt hatte.

Dann aber hörten sie ein Stampfen und ein Knacken, die Herde bewegte sich durchs Tal auf die Wiese zu.

Sie kommen!' rief Lyra erregt und rannte los.

Etwas langsamer folgte ihr Blutpartner. Hoffentlich mögen sie mich.' Seufzte er.

Nun durchbrach auch er den Wald und stand auf der Lichtung mit dem Blütentau.

Lyra rannte weiter auf die Herde zu und schrie freudig ein Hallo.

Es war als würde die Herde sie zuerst nicht wieder erkennen, dann aber brach ein Schmusen und begrüßen aus, das er schon Angst hatte Lyra würde zerquetscht werden.

Nur langsam löste sich das Bündel aus Drachenkörpern und gab Lyra wieder frei.

Die lief nun auf eine alte Drachin zu, die bisher Abseits gestanden hatte und fing an mit ihr zu reden.

Er vermutete, das diese Drachin die Anführerin der Herde ist und betrachtete sie genauer.

Sie war recht klein, grau und alles in allem unscheinbar, wäre hier ungeheuere Ausstrahlung nicht gewesen.

Sie sieht aus, wie ein weiblicher Drachendumbledore.' Dachte er vergnügt. Er stockte verwirrt. Dumbledore? Was ist ein Dumbledore?'

Um sich abzulenken betrachtete er den Rest der Herde und die ihn.

Er stellte fest das die Herde exakt 38 Drachen hat (ohne ihn, Lyra und die Anführerin) und davon 4noch Jungdrachen waren.

Bei den Erwachsenendrachen fielen ihm mehrere Paare (männliche und weibliche Drachen) auf. Er zählte sie und kam auf 13Paare.

Dem zu Folge gab es noch 8 ledige Weibchen.

Er fand er hatte genug über die Herde erfahren und beobachtete Lyra. Sie schien immer noch heftig mit der Anführerin zu diskutieren.

Gelangweilt legte er sich auf den Boden und schloss die Augen. Er spürte wie der Schlaf näher kam und ihn übermannte.

PFFFFFFFfffffffff, entwich die Luft aus seinen Lungen. Irgendetwas war auf ihn drauf gesprungen!

Mit einem Sprung richtete er sich auf und sah sich nach dem Störenfried um. Schnell hatte er sie entdeckt.

Wenige Meter entfernt kugelten sich vier kleine Drachen vor Lachen im Gras.

Leise schlich er sich näher und als er direkt hinter ihnen war, schnaubte er sie laut an. Die kleinen Drachen sprangen vor Schreck fast einen Meter in die Höhe, bevor sie landeten und sich umdrehten.

Du...' schnaufte eine kleine türkisfarbene Drachin.

Ich?', antwortete er amüsiert. Was habe ich getan?'

Uns erschreckt!' meinte ihre feuerrote Freundin. Sieh nur die Jungs zittern immer noch!'

Er sah zu den dunkelblauen und dem braunen Drachen hin, die keineswegs zitterten. Sie schauten ihn eher an, als würden sie ihn gleich fressen wollen und ab und zu knurrten sie.

Warum reden sie den nicht?' fragte er sich erstaunt. Dann fiel ihm aber ein, das Lyra ja erzählt hatte, das männliche Drachen erst ab der Blutbindung reden können.

So wandte er sich wieder den Mädchen zu.

So sehr habe ich euch doch nicht erschreckt, oder? Ich dachte ihr seit große starke Drachen, aber ich muss mich wohl geirrt haben...'

Nein, nein! Du bist nur soooooo.....schwarz.'

Er wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte, aber zum Glück sprang das türkisfarbene Mädchen ein.

Er ist nicht nur schwarz, Crisbelle! Er hat auch smaragdfarbene Augen und die sind sehr schön!'

Ja, ja. Aber er hat uns erschreckt und Strafe muss sein.'

So kam es, das fünf Minuten später er mit vier Jungdrachen in der Luft fangen spielte und viel Spaß hatte.

Er sah nicht, das er aufmerksam von der gesamten Herde beobachtet wurde und das die Anführerin, endlich den Kopf als Zeichen der Zustimmung senkte.

Schwarzer! Komm runter, es gibt wichtiges zu besprechen.'

Er flog eine elegante Kurve und landete direkt neben Lyra und vor der Anführerin. Er hörte wie die Kinder protestierten, dann aber verstummten und alleine weiter spielten.

Aufmerksam wurde er von der Anführerin gemustert und stellte erleichtert fest, das sie ihn freundlich ansah.

Du bist also der Partner von Lyra.' erklang eine uralte ruhige Stimme.

Zaghaft, fast schüchtern nickte er. Und sah hilfesuchend zu Lyra, sie schien aber nur Augen für die Anführerin zu haben.

Lyra bat mich dir einen Namen zugeben, da du anscheinend das Gedächtnis verloren hast. Mein Name lautet Carla und ich bin die Anführerin der Gruppe, zu der du nun ebenfalls gehörst. Jeder in der Gruppe braucht einen Geburtsnamen zur Anrede, so auch du.

Dir einen Namen zu geben ist schwer,,,,'

Sie versank in Schweigen und keiner wagte es sie zu unterbrechen. Die Minuten zogen vorüber und er fing sich zu langweilen. Aber er durfte jetzt nicht weg, nicht ohne Namen!

Und so wartete er geduldig.

Ich hab's!' rief die alte Drachin plötzlich. Ich nenne dich ab jetzt Smaragdblitz von Schwarznacht. Einverstanden?'

Ja! Das ist ein fantastischer Name!' rief er begeistert und fragte Lyra vorsichtig, da sie nichts sagte: Dir gefällt der Name doch auch, oder?'

Er ist wunderschön Smaragdblitz. Komm, du musst noch die anderen kennen lernen.'

Von diesem Zeitpunkt an, blieb er bei der Herde und Lyra. Er zog mit ihr umher und erkannte, das ein Gruppenmitglied nie ein anderes im Stich lassen würde.

Sie zogen durch mehrere Reviere von anderen männlichen Drachen, die alle um eine der ledigen Drachinnen warben. Alle vergeblich.

Nach fast 2Wochen kamen sie in ein Gebiet das Drachen-Menschengebiet genannt wurde.

Dort lebten Menschen, die aber alle ihr ganzes erbärmlich kurzes Leben mit den Drachen verbrachten. Sie gaben den Drachenherden Höhlen zum Ausruhen, Essen und Trinken.

Carla?' fragte Smaragdblitz neugierig. Was sind das für komische Bauwerke?'

Die Menschen nennen sie Häuser. Sie essen und schlafen darinnen.'

Sie waren in das Dorf der Drachenforscher gekommen. Carla hieß der Herde warten und bewegte sich auf eins der Häuser zu. Vorsichtig bewegte sie die Schnauze zur Tür und klopfte.

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen und die Tür wurde geöffnet.

Aus ihr trat ein junger Mann mit feuerrotem Haar heraus und musterte die Herde genau.

"Ah ja. Die alte Graue mit ihrer Herde. Wie ich sehe hast du einen neuen dabei? Ein hübscher, stämmiger schwarzer Drache. Aber du willst sicher die Höhle sehen."

Smaragdblitz sah den Mann leicht fassungslos an. Er ist hübsch und stämmig?

Er wurde rot, so hatte er sich noch nie gesehen.

Was ist los Smaragdblitz?' fragte Lyra interessiert.

Der Mensch dort hat mich gerade hübsch und stämmig genannt. Hast du das nicht gehört?'

Lyra runzelte leicht besorgt die Stirn.

Nein. Drachen sprechen die Menschensprache nicht. Und du bist sicher ihn verstanden zu haben?'

Smaragdblitz schwieg. Er war sich sicher den Menschen verstanden zu haben und konnte es nicht so recht glauben das es die anderen Drachen nicht hatten.

Der Rothaarige führte die Gruppe zu einem Berg der richtgehend durchlöchert war mit Höhlen. Er zeigte ihnen eine recht hochgelegene Höhle zum Übernachten.

Carla teilte der Herde mit, das sie für zwei Wochen hier Rast machen würden.

Danach gingen sie schlafen und Smaragdblitz schlief mit wirren Gedanken ein.

Am nächsten Morgen, war er der erste der wach war und er beschloss die Menschen zu beobachten. Vor allem den rothaarigen Mann.

Es war viel los und mehrere dieser Menschen liefen durcheinander.

Der Rothaarige aber saß entsannt vor seinem Haus.

Er sah erst auf, als Smaragdblitz mit seinem Körper die Sonne verdeckte.

"Oh, der Schwarze von gestern. Na, wie geht es dir?"

Er stand auf und lief auf Smaragdblitz zu.

Der blieb überrascht stehen und lies es einfach geschehen, das der Mann ihn streichelte.

"Du bist wunderschön. Und sehr jung und kräftig. Kein Wunder das du jetzt in einer Herde bist. Wer ist den dein Partner?

Die Gelbe? Nein. Ich hab es! Die hübsche Himmelblaue, die jeden Drachen hätte haben können. Ja, ihr passt zueinander."

So redete und redete der Mann weiter und Smaragdblitz hörte ihm zu. Es war einfach beruhigend.

Leider kam dann so in kleiner Mensch und sagte etwas von Arbeit, worauf der Rothaarige ihm noch mal auf die Seite klopfte und dann ging.

Smaragdblitz knurrte den Befehlsgeber an, der sich schnell aus dem Staub machte.

Wieder allein streifte er weiter und lernte andere Herden kennen.

Alle waren nett und hießen ihn willkommen.

Er war keine Gefahr mehr, da er ja schon eine Blutbindung hatte.

Es wurde Abend und er kehrte hungrig zu seiner Herde zurück.

Wo warst du?' fragte Lyra.

Ich habe mich umgeschaut. Der Rothaarige Mann ist wirklich nett.'

Ja, er ist der Liebling der Drachen. Aber jetzt komm, wir gehen zu Blumentauwiese.'

Die Blumentauwiese war riesig.

Er hatte gedacht seine Wiese im Tal der drei Quellen wäre groß gewesen, aber im Vergleich zu dieser hier....

Es waren 5 (!) Drachenherden mit je 30-40 Tieren gleichzeitig darauf, aber sie störten sich nicht im geringsten.

Da spielten die Drachenkinder gemeinsam und dort, fast nicht zusehen, sprachen die älteren Tiere miteinander.

Wunderschön.' seufzte Smaragdblitz.

Ja. Wusstest du, das ich hier geboren wurde?'

Hier?'

Dort hinter diesem Hügel. Das war vor fast 800Jahren, also noch gar nicht solange her.' erklärte Lyra.

Wie sah es hier den damals aus?'

Ich weiß nicht. Die Menschen fehlten noch, die die männlichen Jungdrachen weghielten. Es war also nicht ganz so friedlich wie jetzt. Aber es war genauso schön.'

Die Wiese ist genauso schön wie du. Du machst den Tag erst perfekt.'

Schmeichler.'

Nicht doch! Ich sage nur die Wahrheit.'

Ja, ja. Da hinten ist eine gute Stelle.'

Sie zeigte mit dem Schwanz auf eine Stelle zwischen den Bäumen, die komplett von der Hauptwiese abgeschirmt war.

Als er näher kam, er kannte er, dass die Bäume oben wieder zusammen kamen und so eine wunderschöne lichtdurchlässige Kuppel bildeten.

Es war eine perfekte kleine Liebeslaube für Drachen.

Ein hübscher Platz, schönste aller Drachinnen.'

Mein Geheimplatz. Ich habe hier immer gespielt, als ich klein war.'

Willst du jetzt auch spielen?'

Ja, aber mit dir. Komm Smaragdblitz von Schwarznacht.'

Gemeinsam verschwanden sie im Gebüsch.

*******************************************

Er erwachte, da die Sonne durch seine geschlossenen Augen drang und ihn blendete.

Mühsam setzte er sich auf und betrachtete seine Partnerin.

Ihm wurde klar, das er alles für sie tun würde und niemand es je auch nur wagen würde sie zu verletzen, wenn er dabei war.

Mit einem warmen Gefühl im Herzen, dank der Erkenntnis, verlies er die kleine Laube, wo er eine wundervolle Nacht verbracht hatte.

Die Wiese war wieder voller Leben und er konnte sogar eine neue Herde ausmachen, die über Nacht gekommen war.

Nach einem ausgiebigem Blumentaufrühstück, bewegte er sich auf die Menschensiedlung zu.

Er wusste nicht warum, aber sie besaß eine wundersamen Anziehungskraft auf ihn, zumal er die Menschensprache verstand.

Der Rothaarige war diesmal nicht da, traurig wollte er sich schon abwenden, als er ihn sah.

Er war groß, hatte braune Haare und ein entschlossenes Gesicht, das schon viel gesehen hatte.

Ein Krieger.' Dachte Smaragdblitz automatisch.

Nun aber, war der Krieger alles andere als selbstbewusst und gefasst.

Er starrte Smaragdblitz an und schien nicht glauben zu können was er sah.

Was hat er den? Ich kann doch nicht der erste Drache sein den er sieht?!'

Der Schwarze war verwirrt.

Irritiert starrte er zurück und versuchte einen Grund für dessen merkwürdiges Verhalten zu ergründen.

Der Mensch hatte sich anscheinend beruhigt und ging, immer noch deutlich aufgeregt, um Smaragdblitz herum.

Wieder am Kopf angekommen stellte der Mensch eine einfache und doch schwerwiegende Frage:

"Kannst du mich verstehen?"

Verstehen?!'

Woher wusste der Mensch von seiner Gabe (dazu hatte er es nämlich abgestempelt)?

Unglaublich! Konnte der Mensch Gedanken lesen? Oder so ähnlich?

Fast hätte er sich vor Überraschung auf seinen Hintern gesetzt, doch das war unter seiner Würde.

So senkte er als Zeichen das der Krieger Recht hatte den Kopf auf den Boden.

"Du bist es!" rief der glücklich aus und umarmte spontan den Hals des Drachen.

Smaragdblitz blieb vor Schreck stocksteif stehen.

Was tat dieser Mensch da?! Er hat ihn angefasst!

Schlimmer, umarmt!!!

Das macht kein nicht Drache mit ihm! Punkt!'

Entscheidung gefällt, öffnete er sein Maul und drehte es so, das er mit einem Biss den Mann getötet hätte.

Rein zur Warnung selbstverständlich.

Der Braunhaarige sah in erst verständnislos, dann erschreckt an.

"So ist das also." Flüsterte er. "Tut mit Leid, das ich dich umarmt habe, es war einfach der Moment der Wiedersehensfreude."

Wiedersehensfreude?'

Smaragdblitz war sich sicher den Mann noch nie in seinem Drachenleben gesehen zu haben, obwohl......

Ärgerlich verdrängte er diesen Gedanken aus dem Kopf.

Dieser Mann war ein Irrer und man musste ihn schnellst möglichst los werden.

Vorsichtig, damit er ihn wirklich nicht verletzt, drapierte er seine Zähne noch näher an den Oberkörper heran.

"Du wirst schon noch alles erfahren." Sprach der Mann nervös.

Er war ihm anzusehen, das ihm die Zähne zu nahe waren.

"Mein Name ist Kimon und ich bin mit einer 10 Leute fassenden Gruppe da. Sie würden mich vermissen wenn du zu beisst. Aber das wirst du nicht. Ja?"

Natürlich würde er nicht, aber das musste der Krieger ja nicht wissen.

Ein leises Knurren entrang sich seiner Kehle.

"Schon gut, schon gut. Ich geh ja."

Vorsichtig bewegte sich der Mensch nach hinten. Kaum war er 5Meter vom Drachen weg fing er an zu rennen.

Seltsam war er.' Dachte der Schwarze und wollte sich abwenden als ein laut gerufener Satz, sein Ohr traf.

"Ich werde dich schon noch zurück holen, Eteokles. Ich habe geschworen dir auf ewig treu zu bleiben und das werde ich auch halten, selbst wenn du jetzt ein Drache bist."

Smaragdblitz wirbelte herum, sah aber nur Kimon im Wald verschwinden.

Offensichtlich hatte er gerufen.

Treue? Jetzt ein Drache? Dieser Kimon ist verrückt, oder?'

Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl im Magen kehrte er zur Höhle seiner Herde zurück.

Die Worte hatten ihn mehr berührt, als sie eigentlich dürften und dieser letzte Satz:

Selbst wenn du jetzt ein Drache bist.'

Klang so, als wäre er an ihn, Smaragdblitz gerichtet worden.

Mit wirren Gedanken schlief er neben Lyra ein.


	3. Die Vergangenheit

3. Drachentage - Die Vergangenheit

Der nächste Tag war regnerisch und die meiste Zeit waren sie in ihrer Höhle.

Smaragdblitz und Lyra hatten den Tag mit Vermutungen über den seltsamen Mann verbracht.

Sie kamen aber einfach nicht auf einen grünen Zweig und fragten so die weise Carla, was der Mann überhaupt wollte.

Doch die stellte eine Gegenfrage:

Mmmmmmh. Smaragdblitz beantworte mir eine Frage, wie alt bist du?'

Wie alt er war? Er hatte keine Ahnung, aber eine Stimme ihn ihm flüsterte, das er jung, sehr jung war.

Ich weiß es nicht sicher, Carla, aber ich glaube das ich jünger als Lyra bin.'

Jünger als ich?!' fragte Lyra entsetzt.

Unwohl sah Smaragdblitz auf die Seite zu seiner Partnerin und blickte dann hilfesuchend zu Carla.

Es war die Wahrheit und er wusste, das er sehr viel jünger war als Lyra....

Das ist nicht schlimm Lyra.' Erklärte die Alte. Bei einer Bindung ist nicht das Alter entscheidend, sondern die Intelligenz, die Reife.

So gesehen passt ihr wunderbar zusammen.

Sieh dir Tal und Merond an. Merond ist fast 1800 Jahre älter!'

Lyra lachte:

Ich erinnere mich noch, als Tal mit Merond ankam und alle sie fassungslos angesehen haben. Er war so alt und sie fast noch ein Kind!'

Erleichtert betrachtete Smaragdblitz seine Partnerin. Anscheinend war es doch nur der erste Schock gewesen. Aber was sollte überhaupt diese Altersfrage?

Er stellte die Frage und Carla wiegte abschätzend mit dem Kopf:

Ich habe eine Vermutung, warum du dich nicht erinnerst. Und die Altersfrage, war nur ein weiterer Beweis.'

Was vermutest du? Sag schon!' forderte der Schwarze ungeduldig.

Immer schön langsam Smaragdblitz. Wen meine Vermutung stimmt, dann wirst du es schon erfahren.

Aber so kann ich dir nur sagen, das du ein Mitglied der Herde bist und immer sein wirst. Egal was passiert.'

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verschwand im hinteren Teil der Höhle, wo ihre Schlafstätte war.

Lyra und Smaragdblitz blieben beunruhigt zurück.

***********************************************

Am späten Nachmittag wagte sich die Sonne zaghaft hervor und Smaragdblitz machte einen Spaziergang, um die Fragen in seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

Es gelang ihm aber nicht.

Immer wieder hatte er das Gefühl verfolgt und beobachtet zu werden.

Einmal lief er sogar hinter ein Gebüsch, sah dann aber nur eine Wildkatze, die sich ängstlich duckte.

Mit der Zeit schob er es einfach auf seine angespannten Nerven und suchten den Rothaarigen Mann.

Er fand in an einer Quelle die recht weit in einem Wald drinnen lag.

Es war eine ruhige Quelle und er bezweifelte, das oft Drachen oder Menschen hierher kamen.

"Ah, der Schwarze!" wurde er freudig begrüßt.

Der Drachenforscher wartete, bis es sich der Drache gemütlich gemacht hatte und erzählte ihm einfach den neuesten Klatsch:

"Irgend ein Drache muss den Projektleiter vielleicht erschrocken haben. Der ist wie von einer Hummel gestochen durchs ganze Lager gerannt und allen etwas von einem großen, bösen, schwarzen Drachen erzählt.

Das warst doch du, oder?

Wenn ja, dann ein großes Dankeschön.

................

Das dauernde Geplapper fand Smaragdblitz entspannend und auch informativ.

Er mochte diesen Forscher wirklich und hörte ihm aufmerksam zu.

................

In der Herde von Martha, wie ich sie getauft habe, wird in 2 Jahren ein Baby geboren.

Alle sind schon richtig aufgeregt, hier werden nur circa alle 20Jahre ein neuer Drache geboren.

Und damit, haben wir noch den höchsten Durchschnitt Europas!

Wirklich toll, wenn man bedenkt das so eine Schwangerschaft, fast 80Jahre dauert.

................

Gestern Nacht, ist hier eine komische Truppe eingetroffen.

Sie sagten, sie seinen Angegriffen worden und suchten ihren Anführer. Der heißt irgendwas mit E.....Etonles oder so ähnlich."

Etonles?' dachte der Schwarze. Vielleicht meint er Eteokles! So hat mich doch dieser Krieger genannt.'

"Auf jeden Fall sind die fast 1 1/2 Monate im Drachengebiet rumgezogen. Wahnsinn, sage ich dir! Ein Wunder, das sie nur Leichtverletzte haben.

Ihr Anführer müsste aber die ganze Zeit alleine gewesen sein, dessen Wahrscheinlichkeit überlebt zu haben, stehen 1 : 3000 !!!!

Trotzdem behaupten die, das er noch lebt. Und das obwohl er kein Zauberstab hat!

Einfach irre."

Der Drachenforscher sah kurz auf seine Uhr und erhob sich dann:

"Sorry, ich muss gehen. Die Arbeit ruft!

Ich hoffe wir sehen uns wieder, du bist ein außergewöhnlicher Drache. Tschau."

Er winkte noch kurz und verschwand.

Der Drache bedauerte es irgendwie, wieder allein zu sein.

Trotzdem blieb er an der Stelle liegen und betrachtete das helle Sprudeln der Quelle.

Immer wieder diese Menschengruppe und dieser Kimon.

Er wusste nicht was er davon halten solle.

KNACK

Smaragdblitz spitzte die Ohren und hörte genauer in die Richtung aus der die Geräusche kamen.

Eine leise Unterhaltung, die beim näher kommen aber verstummte.

Menschen. Nirgends ist man allein.' Seufzte der Drache und ignorierte sie.

Die Menschen kamen aber immer näher und brachen dann rechts von ihm aus dem Unterholz.

Es war Kimon und zwei Männer die er nicht kannte.

"Da, das ist er. Ich habe keine Wahnvorstellungen!"

Kimon was offensichtlich angesäuert.

"Das hat auch keiner behauptet. Wir meinten nur, das er nicht so unvorsichtig wäre und fast 1 ½ Monate in Drachenform verbringen würde. Er wusste, dass das geschehen kann!"

Der ältere Herr war offensichtlich besorgt und betrachtete Smaragdblitz eingehend, ohne ihn aber zu berühren.

"Ich weiß auch nicht warum Eteokles das tat, aber er hatte seinen Grund......"

"Sicher Kimon. Trotzdem war es nicht gerade klug. Aber er ist in guter Verfassung. Keine schlimmen Wunden. Nur hier an der Seite ein bisschen Schorf."

Smaragdblitz blieb ruhig liegen. Aus irgendeinem Grund vertraute er diesen drei Männern.

Der Alte sprach weiter:

"Er ist in einer Herde, hast du vorher gesagt Bassianus?"

Er sprach den schweigsamen an der bisher nicht gesprochen hatte. Auch er war wie ein Krieger gekleidet und hatte schwarze Haare:

"Ja." Antwortete er schlicht.

Nun erklärte Kimon, sehr zum Gefallen des Drachen:

"Du solltet vielleicht nicht so abschätzig von ihm reden, Fedro. Er versteht dich."

"Was?! Bist du dir sicher." Blaffte der Alte überrascht zurück.

Irritiert sah ihn Kimon an:

"Ja. Er hat mich verstanden. Als ich mit ihm geredet habe."

"Die erste gute Nachricht des Tages. Das heißt er muss auch noch Erinnerungen besitzen. Wenn auch tief vergraben. Das macht es einfacher."

Fedro wandte sich Smaragdblitz zu:

"Ähm, mein Name ist Fedro und das ist Bassianus. Kimon kennst du bereits, oder?"

Klar kannte er Kimon.

Als Zeichen das er verstanden hatte, setzte er sich aus der liegenden Position in eine eher sitzende und nickte mit dem Kopf.

"Fantastisch." Rief Fredo. "Er versteht uns tatsächlich!"

"Hab ich ja gesagt." Mault Kimon leicht.

Bassinus fragte, den Streit ignorierend:

"Wird er wieder wie früher werden?"

"Sicher! Er hat einen starken Willen. Wir müssen ihm nur ein paar Dinge erzählen und zeigen."

"Das ist ja schön und gut, aber wird dieses Abenteuer keine Spuren hinterlassen, Fredo?"

Der Alte sah Bassinus leicht unwohl an und murmelte dann:

"Ich weiß es nicht. Er könnte hier bleiben wollen........"

Kimon schrie empört:

"Hier bleiben?! Nie!!! Er muss mit!"

Smaragdblitz wurde es zu viel. Anscheinend hatten sie ihn völlig vergessen, aber das konnte man ändern.

Er stellte sich hin und knurrte laut.

Alle drei zuckten zusammen und sahen ihn erschrocken an.

Der Drache legte sich wieder zufrieden hin.

"Ähm....." stotterte Fredo "Okay Schwarzer. Wir erzählen dir, für wen wir dich halten und du frisst uns nicht auf. Einverstanden?"

Smaragdblitz überlegte kurz, brummte dann aber seine Zustimmung.

Erleichtert setzten sich die drei und begannen zu erzählen, das sie von einem Schloss namens Ivons, das Vampiren gehören sollte, zu einer Elbenbehausung reisen wollten.

Dabei mussten sie durch ein Drachengebiet und wurden von Sonnenbullen angegriffen.

Er, ein junger Mann namens Eteokles, sei von ihnen getrennt worden.

Eteokles(?), hieß aber auch noch Harry, Erwyn und sonst noch irgendwie, so das ihm bald der Kopf schwirrte.

Auch hatten diese Menschen vor ihm, die aber keine Menschen waren sondern Vampire mit den Elben gemeinsame Sache gemacht, um ihn zu suchen. Seltsam.

Dieser Junge jedenfalls war sehr mächtig und beherrschte die hohe Animagusform eines Drachen. Um sich zu schützen soll er angeblich die angenommen haben.

Eteokles musste mit der Zeit dann sein menschliches Ich verloren und zum Drachen geworden sein.

Smaragdblitz fand die Geschichte ein wenig absurd und unglaubwürdig, trotzdem löste sie in ihm ein Erkennungsgefühle aus.

Die Männer hatten geendet und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an:

"Kannst du dich erinnern Eteokles?"

Der Drache schüttelte den Kopf und sah die drei Männer traurig an: Er würde ihnen wirklich gerne diesen Gefallen tun, sie sahen so hoffnungsvoll aus.

Fredo sah hin seufzend an und nickte:

"Dann versuchen wir es auf einen anderen Weg."

"Welchen?" fragte Bassinius.

"Er muss sich wieder erinnern. Vielleicht denkt er einfach wegen seinem Körper...das heißt er muss wieder in seinen Menschenkörper.

Dafür gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten..."

"Klar!" rief Kimon sauer und recht laut.

Zu laut für Smaragdblitz Meinung, er knurrte warnend. Leiser sprach Kimon weiter:

"Entweder verwandelt er sich alleine zurück, was ziemlich unwahrscheinlich ist in seinem momentanen Zustand oder wir zwingen ihn!

Und das ist ein Drache, dafür bräuchten wir fast 30 Mann!"

"Aber es ist seine einzige Chance!" konterte Fredo.

"Außerdem haben wir genügend Männer, wenn wir Hilfe rufen. In diesem Gebiet schwirren ja noch vier andere Suchtrupps herum!" stimmte Bassianus zu.

"Rufen wir sie erst mal und besprechen uns dann noch mal. Eteokles...Drache wir werden jetzt erst einmal gehen. Treffen wir uns in zwei Tagen wieder an dieser Stelle? ....Ja?.....Gut.

Versuch dich bitte jeden Tag zu erinnern. Wiedersehen!"

Die Drei verschwanden wieder und ließen einen äußerst verwirrten Drachen zurück.

Was hatten sie vor?

Nach 10 Minuten erhob er sich ebenfalls und ging zu seiner Herde zurück.

Lyra erzählte er nichts.

Je näher das Treffen rückte desto so nervöser wurde. Als Ablenkung versuchte er sich an seine Vergangenheit zu erinnern.

Er machte kleine Fortschritte. Er erinnerte sich an mehrere Burgen, Menschen, Elben und Todesengel.

Sein größter Erfolg war (wie er fand) seine Erinnerung an einen Schrank unter der Treppe.

Smaragdblitz sah ein, dass er einmal ein Mensch gewesen war, wie diese drei behauptet hatten.

Immer stiller wurde er, wie sollte er das der Herde erklären? Und Lyra!!!

Am Vormittag des Treffen besuchte er mal wieder diesen rothaarigen Forscher:

"....Schwarzer du wirst es nicht glauben. Aber diese Reisegruppe von der ich dir erzählt habe, sagt doch tatsächlich sie hätten ihren Chef gefunden!

Nur hätte der ein Problem und deswegen bräuchten sie noch mehr Magie. Sie rufen anscheinend alle Suchtrupps in der Umgebung zusammen und treffen sich an ihrem Lagerplatz.

Mein Freund hat ein paar gesehen und meinte das wären wirklich komische Leute. Ein paar von ihnen zeigen ihr Gesicht nicht und haben immer silberne Umhänge an. Diese Silbernen, wie wir sie genannt haben meiden auch die anderen.

Aber der Hammer ist, das man allen ansieht, das sie mindestens schon einen Monat hier herum ziehen!!!

Und sie haben kaum Verletzte, unfassbar!"

Der Rothaarige stoppte mit seiner Erzählung und dachte anscheinend noch ein wenig mehr über die Fremden nach.

"Auf jeden Fall sind sie nicht normal. Als ich einen nach ihrem Anführer fragte, meinte der bloß, das man ihn erkennt, wenn man ihm gegen über steht.

Ich frag mich bloß, wer dieser Anführer ist..."

Smaragdblitz hatte einfach ruhig zugehört und versucht seine Nervosität unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Doch während der Rothaarige redete, war eine Erinnerung in ihm aufgeblitzt.

Eine Rothaarige Familie, wo der jüngste Junge Ron hieß und mit ihm nach .....Halfas (?) ...Holfar (?) Hogwarts (!) ging.

Hogwarts die Zauberschule, seine Schule! Mit den Häusern Gryffindor (Löwe), Slytherin (Schlange), Ravenclaw (Adler) und Hufflepuff (Dachs).

Dem Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore und diesem scheußlichen Lehrer.....Snape.

Von nun ging es Schlag auf Schlag.

Voldemort, die Abenteuer, Hermine, Neville, Dursleys, Sirius, Lupin, Wurmschwanz, seine Eltern, Todesser, seine Familie.

Er erinnerte sich an alles!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vor Schreck und Angst über die neue Erkenntnis sprang der Drache auf und lief weg, die Rufe von dem Rothaarigen - Nein! Charlie Weasley ignorierend.

Zum stehen kam er erst wieder bei einem Stein, wo er die letzten Tage öfters war.

Dort war er alleine, da die anderen Drachen meist auf der anderen Seite der Wiese waren.

Er legte sich auf den Felsen und versuchte sich über dieses Wissen klar zu werden, was es bedeutete.

Immer mehr Einzelheiten kamen und er erkannte, das er kein Drache war.

Im Grunde gehörte er zu keiner Rasse, sondern war ein Vermisch von Elben, Menschen, Vampiren, Todesengeln war.

...Und jetzt war auch irgendwie Drache daran beteiligt, da er ja die Blutverbindung hatte.

LYRA!!! Wie sollte er es ihr erzählen?

Besser nicht darüber nachdenken.

Der nächste Schritt würde erst einmal sein, das er sich in einen Menschen zurück verwandeln musste.


	4. Elben und Vampire

4. Drachentage - Elben und Vampire

Der nächste Schritt würde erst einmal sein, das er sich in einen Menschen zurück verwandeln musste.

Wie ging das?

Erst einmal bloß eine Pfote. ....Konzentration.....Konzentration....

Er schlug die Augen auf und sah herunter, der Erfolg war nicht sehr groß, aber doch...

Seine haut war rosa und zeigte Anzeichen von Fingern.

Er übte weiter. Bald hatte er eine ganze Hand zustande gebracht und verstand wie es ging.

Er versuchte es am ganzen Körper.

10Minuten meditierte er und versuchte seinen Körper zu verwandeln.

Langsam machte er die Augen auf. Was wenn es ein Misserfolg war?

ES HATTE GEKLAPPT!!!!

Er freute sich wie wild. Sein Körper war kleiner, rosa und er trug jetzt etwas zerrissene Kleidung.

Auf dem Rücken hatte er immer noch Flügel, aber mit Federn und weich.

Und die Haare waren....äh....Haare?

Er hatte die Haare vergessen!

Sollte er sich jetzt wieder zurück verwandeln und von vorne anfangen, oder sollte er es so versuchen?

Erst einmal so.

..........Konzentration................Konzentration............und die Haare wachsen........

Er spürte, wie etwas weiches über seine Schultern fiel und öffnete die Augen.

Er hatte Haare und wie er fand, waren es schöne Haare. Sie waren ebenso schwarz, wie seine ehemaligen Schuppen und reichten bis zum Po.

Ehemalige Schuppen....' fluchte er in Gedanken. Er dachte immer noch wie ein Drache, auch wenn er sich wieder an seine Vergangenheit erinnerte.

Zu Ablenkung setzte er sich vorsichtig hin und schon das bereitete ihm Schwierigkeiten. Vier Pfoten waren etwas ganz anderes, als zwei Füße und zwei Hände.

Nach einigem Schwanken sah er sich um.

Der Felsen auf den er sich als Drache gelegt hatte, war in seiner jetzigen Form eher eine Plattform. Von dort hatte er einen guten Überblick.

Links von ihm war eines der vielen Wäldchen oder so als Mensch betrachtet, ein Wald.

Rechts und vor ihm war Wiese und als er hinter sich sah (wobei er fast umkippte) entdeckte er den See.

So als Mensch sah alles anders und vor allem größer aus. Nun ja, er war ja kein richtiger Mensch, wie die Flügel auf seinem Rücken bewiesen.

Er entschloss sich, erst mal zusehen wie er aussah und folglich zu See zugehen.

Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan.

Hatte er schon mit dem Sitzen Probleme gehabt, so war das dagegen nicht gewesen. Schwankend bewegte er sich auf den See zu, an allem festhaltend was er erreichen konnte.....

Büsche, Felsen, Bäume,....

Trotzdem musste er immer wieder recht große Strecke (4-8Meter) ohne Hilfe auskommen.

Er fiel öfters hin, als er zählen konnte.

Schließlich hatte er genug und kroch die letzte Strecke auf alle Vieren, obwohl das eigentlich unter seiner Würde war.

Neugierig sah er seine Spiegelung im Wasser.

Sie war so, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Schwarze Haare umrahmten ein schmales, aber edles Gesicht, aus dem grüne Augen hervor stachen.

Sein Körperbau war relativ schmal, aber muskulös und er konnte mehrere Narben erkennen.

Seine Kleidung war...........zerrissen, zerfetzt und schmutzig.

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und betrachtete den Himmel.

Dann fiel im etwas wichtiges ein: Die anderen machen sich noch Sorgen!'

Er musste schnellstens zu ihnen - und dafür musste er laufen lernen.

Nach mehrere Versuchen (die fast eine Stunde dauerten) hatte er es geschafft. Er bewegte sich, zwar zittrig, aber auf zwei Beinen, vorwärts.

Erst am See, dann am Waldrand entlang, bis zum Dorf kam er. Dann hielt er an.

Er konnte nicht durchs Dorf ohne aufzufallen, mit den Flügel.....

Also was dann?

Sich wieder in einen Drachen verwandeln? Das wäre das unauffälligste gewesen, aber er könnte wieder das Gedächtnis verlieren. Das Risiko war zu groß.

Er könnte eine andere Animagusform benutzen, bloß welche?

Den Greifen konnte er vergessen, ebenso wie die Phönixe - zu auffällig.

Er hatte die Wahl zwischen dem Panter, dem Falken (einem Merlin) oder der Schlange.

Die Schlange war zu klein und zu langsam, zudem könnte er von einem Drachen zertreten werden. Sie schied aus.

Der Panter hatte den Vorteil von vier Beinen, so würde sich Harry ohne Probleme fort bewegen können. Allerdings auch recht auffallen.

Und dann der Merlin, unauffällig da er in der Luft kaum sichtbar wäre. Aber er würde fliegen müssen.........

Es war eine schwere Entscheidung, bei der er sich letztlich für den Merlin entschied.

Smaragdblitz - Nein! - Harry/ Eteokles oder wie auch immer er heißen möchte - konzentrierte sich und ließ in sich in seiner Vorstellung Flügel wachsen, seinen Kopf kleiner werden und die Gestalt eines Merlins annehmen.

Es hatte geklappt! Er brauchte eben nur wieder Übung, wie mit dem Laufen.....

Wie hebt man jetzt habt?

Flügel schlagen.....Anlauf nehmen.......BOING!!!

Er hatte unliebsame Bekanntschaft mit der Erde geschlossen.............

Aber er ließ sich nicht entmutigen und schlug wieder mit den Flügeln. Plötzlich kam eine starke Windböe und er flog.....

Es war eigentlich genauso wie wenn man als Drache flog. Und das liebte er.

Mit einem lauten Schrei schraubte er sich in die Höhe. Trotz der Freude, musste nach den anderen, seinen Leuten Ausschau halten.

Mit seinen scharfen Falkenaugen entdeckte er zuerst.............Lyra...........!!!!!!!

Es gab ihm einen Stich ins Herz sie in der Herde zusehen und zu wissen, das sie noch nichts weiß.........er liebte sie immer noch, auch wenn er ein jetzt ein Mensch war.

Auch den Rest der Herde mochte er...wie eine Familie........................

Aber es gab wichtigeres, er musste seine Gruppe finden. Auch sie hatte er gerne und auch sie waren in einem gewissen Sinn für ihn wie eine Familie.

Er sah die Drachenhöhlen.....dann die Hütten der Menschen.......den Wald......den See...........und eine Rauchsäule von mehreren Lagerfeuern.

DAS MUSSTEN SIE SEIN!

In leichtem Sinkflug glitt er auf einem Aufwind auf die Rauchsäule zu.

Er sah mehrere Zelte, vier Legerfeuer und mehrere Gestalten.

Die Hälfte hatte silberne Umhänge an, genau wie es Charlie beschreiben hatte. Sie gruppierten sich vor allem um die zwei weiter südlicheren Lagerfeuer - das mussten die Elben sein.

Folglich waren die anderen die Vampire.

Ein weitere Sinkflug zeigte alles deutlicher, kein Elb sang und alle waren auffällig still. Es hing eine gedrückte Stimmung über dem Lager.

Vorsichtig nahm er den Ast einer Fichte im Wald ins Visier, um dort zu landen.

Der Ast kam näher........und näher.......und er verfehlte ihn.

Als Drache war er halt gewohnt gewesen immer auf dem Boden zulanden.

Mehrere Äste brachen, als durch das Gestrüpp hindurch sauste und dann auf dem Boden landete.

Er war, wie durch ein Wunder, unverletzt geblieben.

Wütend auf sich selber verwandelte er sich in seine normale' Gestalt zurück. Ihm fiel nicht mal auf, das er sich nicht mehr zu konzentrieren brauchte.

Leider stand er jetzt wieder auf zwei Beinen........und musste sich prompt erst einmal hinsetzen.

An einem nahe stehenden Baum zog er sich wieder hoch und stolperte von Baum zu Baum über diese verdammten Wurzeln zur Lichtung.

Langsam drangen Gesprächsfetzen an sein Ohr:

"Er............................Drache.........!"

"........helfen....zwingen in die alte Form.........."

"..........gefährlich..................anderer weg......."

Ihm war klar, das sie sich über ihn unterhielten und bewegte sich darauf zu.

Zwei stimmen hatte er erkannt, Kimon und Bassianus. Die Dritte gehörte einem Elben und kam ihm auch bekannt vor.

Er war vielleicht noch 20Meter entfernt, doch seine Elbenohren schafften es alles zuhören.

Kimon erklärte gerade:

"................ich bin nicht dafür das wir ihn zwingen. Wir sollten es noch mal auf dem anderen Weg probieren und ihm noch was erzählen."

"Ich verabscheue unnötige Gewalt, aber da scheint sie mir nötig." Machte der Elb seinen Standpunkt klar. "Er muss zurück kommen!"

"Dagegen sagt ja auch keiner was, aber was wenn er nicht zurück will?"

Bassianus brummte:

"Dann werden wir das schon von ihm erfahren."

"Ja. Wie viele sind jetzt da?" stimmte der Elb zu.

Harry hatte den Elb erkannt. Es war Thales, ein alter Elb, der ihn in Elbengeschichte unterrichtet.

"Unsere Gruppe von Vampiren fasst 9Mann. Dann zwei Gruppen Elben von je 10Mann. Morgen werden dann noch je eine Elben und Vampirgruppe eintreffen von je 10Mann.

Das heißt wir müssen noch auf morgen warte, bis wir genügend Magie haben."

"Kimon." Sagte Bassianus plötzlich. "Ich stimme dir zu. Es wäre besser, bei dem Treffen heute mit ihm noch einmal über die Vergangenheit zureden.

Morgen können wir dann ihn zwingen sich zurück zu verwandeln."

Harry war während dem Gespräch näher gekommen und war nur noch 5Meter entfernt. Er hatte genug gehört.

Sich an einem Laubbaum festhaltend meinte er fest:

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig ist."

Geschockt sah die Gruppe in seine Richtung. Bassianus erkannte ihn als Erster und konnte sich nicht halten. Der sonst so stille und ruhige Mann stürmte auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

"Eteokles!" flüsterte Thales glücklich. Ihm waren Tränen in den Augen geschrieben.

Kimon stand nur fassungslos da.

Bassianus lockerte nun seine Umarmung um Harry und sah ihn an. Harry hatte sich äußerlich nicht sehr verändert. Seine Haare waren struppig, seine Kleidung hinüber, aber ansonsten nicht Besorgnis erregendes.

Die Augen zeigten aber das erlebte. Verwundert betrachte der Quarra sie. Er war von dem Anblick gefesselt. Es schien, als würde er in diesen grünen Teichen für ewig versinken.

"He, Bassianus?" Harry wurde ungeduldig. "Was ist los?"

"Entschuldigung." Murmelte Bassianus und riss sich von dem Anblick los. "Es war nur deine Augen....."

Thales stellte sich neben die Beiden und bat:

"Erwyn, könntest du mich mal ansehen?"

Harry tat ihm den Gefallen. Er verstand nicht was los war.

Drehten die den alle durch? Vor allem weil Kimon jetzt ebenfalls begann in seine Augen zu starren!

Nach langer Zeit, wie es Harry vor kam, meinte Thales:

"Deine Augen haben sich verändert. Nicht sehr, aber.....es ist als würden sie von innen heraus leuchten. Als würde ein Feuer in ihnen brennen. Sehr eindrucksvoll."

Vor Überraschung antwortete Harry nicht. Die behaupteten tatsächlich das seine Augen leuchten würden......wenn das aber stimmte, woher hatte er das?

Kimon war von den selben Gedanken bewegt:

"Eindrucksvoll hin oder her! Was ist das? Ist das gefährlich?"

"Nur die Ruhe. Erwyn, ich kenne nur eine Erklärung dafür. Hast du ein magisches Ritual vollzogen und dabei Magie aufgenommen?"

Wurde dieser Elb gerade verrückt? Er war ein Drache gewesen! Drachen vollzogen keine seltsamen Rituale, bei dem sie Magie aufnehmen. Das müsste doch eigentlich selbst einem Kind klar sein.' Dachte Harry sarkastisch.

Trotzdem ließ er die Tage wo er ein Drache war an sich vorbei ziehen.....und wurde fündig.

"Ja." Antwortete er nach mehrere Minuten leise. Überrascht sahen ihn die drei an, er redete leise weiter.

"Ich habe eine Drachin getroffen und.....nun ja und......" er wurde rot.

"Was und?" meinte Kimon ungeduldig. "Ach so. Bassianuns. Lass ich endlich los!"

Tatsächlich hielt der Mann Harry immer noch in im Arm. Nun sah er an sich herunter und löste die Umarmung.

"Nein!" rief Harry. Verständnislos wurde er angesehen und wurde er rot:

"Es ist nur....Drachen laufen auf vier Beinen....Menschen nur auf zwei. Ich habe mein Gleichgewicht noch nicht wieder."

"Ach so." machte Kimon erleichtert. Anscheinend hatte er schon peinlichere Dinge angenommen. "Na dann. Setzen wir uns eben auf die Erde."

So geschah es auch dann. Harry war richtig erleichtert. Kein schwankender Boden mehr.....

"Was war mit der Drachin?" hackte Thales nach. "Du muss ja nicht alles erzählen."

"Danke. Gut. Ich hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt fast schon vergessen ein Mensch zu sein und so fand eines Tages in meiner Höhle ein Weibchen ohne Herde. Sie war verletzt und hatte Angst vor mir.

Ich beruhigte sie und sie blieb über Nacht in meiner Höhle."

Kimon hatte das Grinsen angefangen:

"Sag bloß nicht du bist mit ich ins Bett gegangen!"

In Harry riss ein Geduldsfaden. Niemand beleidigte Lyra. NIEMAND!

In einer fließenden Bewegung ging er in die Hocke und fauchte ungehalten:

"Für wen hältst du dich, das du meine Frau beleidigst? Das wirst du bereuen!"

Er stürzte nach vorne, auf Kimon zu der nur starr da saß. Den schnellen Reaktionen von Thalens und Bassianuns war es zu verdanken, das Harry nicht bis zu Kimon vor kam und wer weiß mit ihm angestellt hätte.

Mit ziemlicher Gewalt hielten sie Harry an den Schultern fest und Thales redete auf ihn ein:

"Beruhige dich! Er hat es nicht so gemeint. Woher hätte er wissen sollen das......das sie deine Frau ist? Erzähl uns was passiert ist."

Mit viel Willenskraft beruhigte er sich tatsächlich wieder und setzte sich mit einem Schnaufer wieder auf den Waldboden. Nach einigen Sekunden erzählte er weiter:

"Sie war wunderschön....auf jeden Fall begann ich das Blut aus ihren Wunden zu lecken. Am nächsten Morgen konnte ich ihre Stimme hören....ich hatte Telepathie erlernt. Eine Gabe die den weiblichen Drachen von Geburt an gegeben war.

Männliche aber, erhielten sie nur durch diesen Blutschwur, das die Drachen auf ewig an einander bindet."

"Deswegen also Heirat.....tut mir wirklich Leid das vorhin Eteokles." Meinte Kimon.

"Schon gut.....ich hätte nicht die Beherrschung verlieren dürfen. Auch wenn ich wieder ein Mensch bin, denken tue ich teilweise wie ein Drache. Vor allem was sie und die Herde betrifft der ich angehöre."

Keiner antwortete. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Harry plagte sich mit dem Problem was er jetzt tun solle. Sollte er dorthin zurück gehen, wo er herkam? Oder sollte er bei Lyra bleiben?

Thales erhob sich und lief hin und her. Dann hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen:

"Du bist also dieser Drachin verpflichtet.....da kann man nichts tun. Erst mal müsstest du neue Kleidung bekommen und dich den anderen im Lager zeigen. Sie machen sich Sorgen."

"Ich weiß. Aber wenn ich werde hier bleiben, wenn sie es will. Das müsst ihr wissen. Auch wenn ich euch ebenfalls verpflichtet bin."

"Das geht schon in Ordnung." Sagte Kimon der sich nun ebenfalls erhob. "Solange du lebst. Die Drachen dürfen dich nur nicht umbringen. Das wird schon werden."

"Hoffentlich." Murmelte Harry. Seine größte Angst galt ja dem, was Lyra sagen würde wenn sie erfährt, das er kein Drache ist.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Lager. Er wurde, erwartungsgemäß, mit Jubel empfangen. Die gesamte Geschichte, mit der Blutbindung erfuhren sie nicht. Es wurde ihnen nur gesagt, das er sich wieder zurück verwandelt hätte.

Aber das mit Charlie Weasley, musste er mehrmals ganz genau erzählen.

Noch an dem Abend reiste Fredo mit ein paar Kriegern ab um seinen Großeltern die freudige Nachricht seiner Rückverwandlung zu überbringen.


	5. Abschied

5. Drachentage - Abschied

Die Nacht verbrachte er in einem der Zelte. Bei Morgengrauen wachte er auf. Alle anderen schliefen noch - sie hatten bis spät in die Nacht seine Wiederkehr gefeiert.

Er zog sich die bereit gelegte Robe an und suchte eine Feder und Pergament. Auf dem Papier hinter ließ er eine kurze Nachricht:

Muss noch mehrere Dinge mit den Drachen regeln. Komme gegen Abend spätestens zurück.

E.

Das E. konnte man als Erwyn oder Eteokles auslegen und so passte er gut in seine Zwecke.

Nachdem er dies erledigt hatte, schlich er sich in den Wald.

Er hatte ein wenig Angst sich wieder in einen Drachen zu verwandeln, aber es musste sein.

Sekunden später stand Smaragdblitz in seiner vollen Größe da und sah an sich herunter.

Alles war wie immer.......

...oder? Nicht ganz. Er erinnerte sich sehr genau an seine anderen Seiten. Er wusste das er kein echter Drache war und konnte, im Gegensatz zu seiner letzten Verwandlung, die Magie kontrollieren.

Trotzdem dachte er wie ein Drache, ganz würde er das wohl nie wieder loswerden.

Nun aber stand das wichtigste an. Wie erklärt man das Geschehene Lyra? Er hatte sich einen Plan zurecht gelegt. Zuerst einmal musste er Carla finden.

Flott lief er auf die Höhlen zu und traf hin und wieder Drachenpfleger und Drachen. Aus der Ferne sah er dann aber etwas Blaues - Lyra.

Sofort bremste er und versteckte sich hinter einer anderen Drachenherde, die ihn neugierig musterte. Er sagte kurz etwas von Verstecken spielen' und rannte weiter.

Dunkel war es in der Höhle und er bewegte sich immer tiefer hinein in das hintere Ende der Höhle. Dort lag Carla und die sah gleich das etwas nicht in Ordnung war:

Was ist passiert, Smaragdblitz? Erzähl es mir.'

Und er erzählte alles, ohne von Carla unterbrochen zu werden. Auch von Hogwarts, seinen Verwandten die allen unterschiedlichen Rassen angehörten und von seiner Studienreise berichtete er - ohne einmal von ihr unterbrochen worden zu sein.

....nun weißt du alles Carla. Was meinst du dazu? Ich liebe Lyra immer noch wie ein Drache und fühle in vielen Gebieten, wie zum Beispiel das der Herde, wie ein Drache.

Aber wie soll ich es Lyra beibringen?

Wie soll ich ihr sagen, das ich kein Drache bin? Der Anführer von zwei Völkern? Ein Held! Die letzte Hoffnung für die Menschen!

Das ich gehen muss, weil sie mitten im Krieg sind und sich auf mich verlassen? - Ich weiß es nicht.'

Da hast du wirklich ein Problem. Und du liebst Lyra? Sicher? Was würdest du tun, wenn sie sagen würde das du dableiben sollst?'

Smaragdblitz schwieg und dachte nach....dann antwortete er:

Gibt es auf diese Frage überhaupt eine Antwort? Ich liebe Lyra und habe einen Bund mit ihr geschworen. Gleichzeitig aber bin ich genauso meiner Familie verpflichtet.

Keinen möchte ich enttäuschen.

Aber............die, die mir vertrauen und auch meine Freunde würden ohne vielleicht mich sterben........für mich gibt es auf diese Frage, wenn eine Antwort, unbedingt verlangt wird, wohl die Antwort das ich weggehen würde.

Auch wenn ich mit das nie verzeihen würde.'

Carla bewegte ihren Schwanz hin und her - ein Zeichen das sie nachdachte. Im Dunkeln der Höhle war wenig Platz uns so streiften die Schuppen an der Felswand:

Das war eine ehrliche Antwort...und eine gute. Du hast nach dem Kodex der Herde gesprochen. Auch wenn es für ein, zwei nicht gut ist, muss es für die Mehrheit getan werden.......ich glaube es wird Zeit auch meine Karten offen auf den Tisch zulegen.

Kommst du bitte Lyra?'

Ein leises Scharren war die Antwort, dann trat aus dem Schwärzesten Teil der Höhle eine blaue Drachin - Lyra. Es machte Smaragdblitz mehr als traurig, als er sah wie sie den Kopf gesenkt hielt und ihre Augen traurig ihn ansahen.

Lyra....' flüsterte er.

Smaragdblitz......warum...warum hast du mir es nicht selber gesagt? Gestern hatten dich ein paar andere Drachen mit den Menschen gesehen....'

Tut mir Leid, aber ich wusste nicht wie du reagieren würdest. Letztes mal als ich gesagt hatte, das ich jünger bin als du, warst du entsetzt. Ich hatte Angst vor deiner Reaktion...'

Da stand er, der große schwarze Drache und erklärte das er vor der Reaktion einer Drachin Angst gehabt hätte. Widerwillig musste Lyra lächeln:

Das war doch nur so, nicht ernstes. Ich liebe deine Seele, deine Art und Weise, egal was du bist........aber so als Mensch wirst du nur kurz leben.' Erklärte Lyra traurig.

Da musste Carla lachen. Böse sahen die zwei jüngeren Drachen sie an:

"Was ist daran witzig? Das kann keine Macht der Welt ändern. Wir werden nur kurze Zeit zusammen sein können.........'

Smaragdblitz, hast du es wirklich vergessen?'

Was?'

Du bist nur zum Teil ein Mensch, wie du gerade erklärt hast. Als Vampir oder Elb würdest du deutlich länger leben, aber da du ja auch noch ein Todesengel bist wirst du unter Umständen sogar länger leben als Lyra!'

Fassungslos sah Smaragdblitz sie an. Natürlich hatte Carla Recht. Er würde so lange leben, bis er ermordet werden würde. Aber warum war er da nicht selber darauf gekommen?

Weiter kam er nicht mit seinen Gedanken, den Lyra hatte ihn aus lauter Freude von dieser unerwartete Wendung angesprungen und zu Boden gerissen.

Dort begann sie ihn mit der Zunge am Bauch abzulecken - ein Drachenkuss.

Glücklich blieben sie dort liegen und gingen danach auf die Blumentauwiese, wo sich Harry von den anderen Drachen verabschiedete und ihnen in groben Zügen die Situation erklärte.

Sie zeigten sich nicht alle verständnisvoll, beruhigten sich dann aber.

Er gehörte zur Herde und eine Herde hielt immer zusammen.

Dann musste er sich auf den Rückweg machen und verließ die Wiese. Sein Herz schien in ihm zu zerspringen, als Lyra hinter dem Felsen verschwand.

Ob er sie wieder sehen würde?

Traurig und in Gedanken bewegte er sich durch das Lager.

"He! Schwarzer! Was ist den los?"

Charlie Weasley kam aus einer der Hütten gelaufen und stellte sich direkt vor ihm hin.

"Hattest du Streit mit der Blauen? Es ist nicht leicht mit Frauen, nicht wahr?" er grinste leicht. "Komm, gehen wir zur Quelle."

Soll ich?' fragte der schwarze Drache sich. Warum nicht? Ich hab noch Zeit bis es Abend wird. Vielleicht erfahre ich etwas von Ron und Hermine.....'

Gemeinsam ging das ungleiche Paar zur Quelle. Dort legte sich Charlie in das Gras und Eteokles machte es ihm nach. Sofort begann Charlie zu reden:

"Frauen sind wirklich nicht leicht. Ich habe eine kleine Schwester und die zickt manchmal herum......das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen!

Aber das wird nicht wohl eher nicht interessieren. Wie fandest du die Musik in der Nacht?

Sie war wunderschön.

Gemacht hatten sie diese seltsamen Leute. Unser Lagerleiter ist Mitten in der Nacht aufgestanden und wollte sich bei ihnen beschweren. Als er wieder zurück kam, brabbelte er etwas seltsames von Elben...........der war bleich wie eine Wand....zum schießen. Wie bekamen uns vor Lachen nicht mehr ein.

In vier Uhr in der Früh bin ich dann selber hin gegangen. Da war die Fete größten Teils schon zu Ende. Trotzdem war etwa noch ein Drittel auf den Beinen.

Ich habe dann einen dieser Leute in den Silberumhängen gefragt, was den los war und er antwortete sie hätten die Rückkehr ihres Anführers gefeiert!

Wenn das stimmt, dann hat dieser Kerl einen neuen Rekord aufgestellt, wie lange man in der Wildnis überleben kann!!!"

Der Drache hatte interessiert zugehört. Geistig nahm er Abschied von den Rothaarigen und dem Drachenwärter Dorf.

Charlie redete und redete, aber er hatte keine Zeit mehr. Er musste in das Leger zurück.

Leise schlich er rückwärts und verschwand im Wald, ohne das es Charlie mit bekam.

Im Wald verwandelte er sich zurück. Erleichtert stellte er fest, das es ihm keine Probleme mehr bereitete und er sich an alles erinnern konnte.

Quer durch den Wald lief er auf das Lager zu, kämpfte sich durch das Gebüsch und erreichte die Zelte.

"ETEOKLES! Da bist du ja!" rief eine Stimme und Kimon kam auf ihn zugerannt. Hinter ihm liefen noch ein paar Krieger. Sekunden später hatten sie ihn erreicht.

"Wo warst du den?.....ach, hast du ja geschrieben? Ist alles in Ordnung? Keine Gedächtnislücken?"

"Immer langsam Kimon!" versuchte Eteokles sich zu wehren. "Ich bin vollkommen okay. Du allerdings könntest ein paar Beruhigungstabletten vertragen."

"Ich! Beruhigungstabletten? Auf was für seltsame Ideen kommst du?" Meinte Kimon spielend entsetzt.

Auch die Krieger, die hinter Kimon standen, mussten grinsen und einer flüsterte:

"Der Shoudo hat Recht. Er bräuchte wirklich ein paar solcher Tabletten. Wie der heute herum gehetzt war - da war ja nicht vor ihm sicher."

"Stimmt. Wenn Kimon keine nimmt, müssen wir bald welche nehmen.

Der hat heute doch tatsächlich meine Kleidung untersucht, ob sie auch ja sauber ist. Als ob sie sauber sein könnte, wenn man einen Monat durch ein Drachengebiet gezogen ist!"

Amüsiert hatte Eteokles da Gespräch vernommen. Was wohl sonst noch an dem Tag passiert war? Thales und ein Trupp von Elben hatten ihn nun ebenfalls erreicht:

"Wir sind froh, das dir nichts passiert ist. Wie steht es mit den Drachen?"

"Der Weg eines Drachen ist verschlungen, aber nie einsam." Antwortete Eteokles kryptisch.

"Bitte?" fragte gleich mehrere.

"Das war einer der Drachensprüche. Er besagt, dass ein Drache in seinem Leben viel erlebt und niemand weiß was in der Zukunft sein wird - die Herde ihn aber nie im Stich lassen wird.

Auf mich übertragen bedeutet es, das ich mit euch gehen werde und meine Herde ohne mich sein wird, aber im Herzen mich immer begleiten wird."

"Ein wunderschöner Spruch." Murmelte Thales. "Den muss ich mir merken."

"Ja, es ist mein Lieblingsspruch." Stimmte Eteokles zu. Er freute sich, dass der Gelehrte von dem Spruch so begeistert war.

"Hey, ihr Sprücheklopfer!" mischte sich Kimon zu Wort. "Das ist alles schön und gut, aber das wichtigste ist, das er mir uns zieht."

Er drehte sich zu den Kriegern um. "Bereitet alles zur Abreise vor. Wir waren ihr viel zulange!"

Es geschah wie Kimon es angeordnet hatte. Innerhalb von einer Stunde war das gesamte Lager Abgebaut und Abreise fertig.

Harry unterhielt sich derweil mir Bassianus über die politische Lage, die zwar ruhig aber am brodeln war. Voldemort sammelte seine Truppen weiter, ebenso wie Harrys Verwandten, das Ministerium und Dumbledore.

Dann verschwanden zusehends die Elben und Vampire und er fragte wohin sie gehen. Mit einem undeutbarem Blick antwortete Bassianus:

"Sie sichern den Weg. Wir werden durch das Dorf ziehen und dann an der Straße entlang zu eine kleinen verschworenem magischen Dorf. Dort werden wir die Hälfte der Leute und der Ausrüstung zurück lassen und den weiteren Plan besprechen."

"Durch das Dorf?" fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd. "Das ist Charlie Weasley. Er wird mich als Harry Potter erkennen."

"Nicht nur er. Dein Gesicht ist bekannt, auch wenn du dich verändert hast. Du wirst einen schwarzen Umhang tragen der dein Gesicht verdeckt."

Nach dieser Erklärung brachte er den Umhang. Die Lichtung (das Lager war ja abgebaut) war inzwischen leer. Nur noch Thales, Bassianus und Kimon waren da. Die beiden Quarra trugen schwarze Umhänge wie er, der Elb den typisch silbernen. Die Gesichter waren verdeckt.

"Gut, die anderen warten schon. Gehen wir!" befahl Thales.

Harry ging voran, die drei folgten ihm. Am Eingang zum Dorf, entdeckte er die anderen.

"Was soll DAS?!" fragte er entsetzt.

"Das Spalier? Heute wurde darüber abgestimmt, ob wir ein prunkvolles Spalier machen oder nicht. Alle waren dafür ihnen einen würdevollen Abschied zugeben." Erklärte Bassianus sachlich.

"Du willst damit nur andeuten, das ich hätte das sein müssen und nicht hätten abhauen dürfen.

Aber warum ein Spalier?.........kann man wohl nichts machen. Auf ins Gefecht!"

Er hätte schwören können, das die drei hinter ihm grinsten, aber er wollte sich nicht umdrehen.

Mir langsamen Schritten betrat er das Spalier, das aus den Elben und Vampiren gebildet wurde.

Rechts und links standen sie immer abwechselnd, in silbernen und schwarzen Umhängen. Die Vampire (die schwarzen) hielten ein blankes Schwert in der Hand, die Elben einen Speer.

Wenn er an ihnen vorbei gegangen war, verbeugten sie sich kurz und reihten sich hinter ihm auf.

Warum immer ich?' dachte Harry unglücklich. Warum müssen sie das so auffällig machen? Ein einfacher Abschied hätte doch auch gereicht. Aber nein.....' er seufzte.

Außerhalb des Spaliers hatten sich die Drachenwärter versammelt und sahen der stummen Zeremonie neugierig zu. Unter ihnen stand Charlie.

Nur mit äußerster Willenskraft schaffte er es, ihn nicht anzusehen und so zutun als kenne er niemanden. Er war heil froh, dass sein Gesicht verdeckt war.

Endlich war das Ende des Dorfes erreicht und das Spalier zu Ende. Unter Harrys Führung betraten sie den Waldweg und marschierten an ihm entlang.

"Warum musstet ihr das tun? Das war einfach schrecklich!" klagte er seine drei Begleiter an.

"Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit." Kam die belustigte Antwort Kimons.

"Bitte??!"

"Du hast uns fast sieben Wochen Sorgen und Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet. Oder glaubst du, für uns war es da im Wald besonders hübsch?"

".......tut mit Leid. Aber ich wollte ja nicht absichtlich euch Sorgen bereiten."

Kimon schüttelte den Kopf:

"Uns Sorgen bereiten! Deine Familie hättest du mal erleben sollen. Bei einem Gespräch über Flohpulver dachte ich doch wirklich Lady Sarah würde mir gleich den Kopf abreißen."

"Stimmt das?" fragte Harry die beiden anderen.

"Ja. Fürstin Serleana war auch nicht gerade begeistert." Berichtete Thales. "Aber warum hast du dich eigentlich in einen Drachen verwandelt?"

"Ich hatte Hunger und kam an einer Blumentauwiese vorbei. Ich hatte schon seit Tagen nichts gegessen." Erklärte er. "Danach blieb ich in der Form, weil sie Schutz gewährte. So einfach war das."

"Dann war es wohl die Kombination, des Lebensraumes, der Artgenossen und des Futters der dich die Kontrolle über deine Animagusform verlieren ließ.

Sehr interessant. Ein Glück das du sie jetzt vollkommen beherrschst."

Plötzlich hörte man Schreie und den Ruf: "Ein Drache!"

Harry wirbelte herum und traute seinen Augen nicht. Aus dem Wald war Lyra getreten und sah sich jetzt mehreren panischen Kriegern gegenüber, die kurz davor waren sie anzugreifen und möglicherweise zu verletzten.

"STOP!!!" rief er so laut er konnte. "LASST MICH DAS REGELN!"

Erschrocken hielten die Krieger inne und sahen ihn fragend an. Harry lief so schnell er konnte zu Lyra und ignorierte die erstaunten Blicke.

Was ist los, Lyra?' in Magietelepathie für die anderen unhörbar.

Ich wollte hier keinen Wirbel verursachen es ist nur.......' sie klang leicht verzweifelt.

Gefühlsvoll sagte er:

Es ist schon in Ordnung. Das sind Krieger, die müssen das aushalten. Also, was ist?'

Ich wollte nur noch sagen.........sagen das ich dich liebe egal was passiert und was du bist.'

Danke.' Kam seine glückliche Antwort. Ich liebe dich auch. Auch wenn ich kein Drache bin. Ich werde versuchen bald wieder einmal hierher zukommen.'

Du bist im Herzen ein Drache - mehr zählt nicht. Ich werde dich vermissen. Pass bitte auf, das du nicht stirbst.' Sie sah ihn traurig und bittend an.

Ich hoffe das ich den Krieg überleben werde und hierher zurückkehren kann. Aber du musst jetzt gehen. Die Krieger sind nervös, sie könnten angreifen.

Ich liebe dich und werde dich nie vergessen Lyra.'

Ich dich auch nicht. Vergiss nicht den Leitspruch unserer Herde:

Der Weg eines Drachen ist verschlungen, aber nie einsam. Ich werde auf dich warten.'

Lyra........richte der Herde den Gruß aus, das ich im Herzen immer bei ihnen sein werde.' Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und berührte ihre Schnauze. Wann ich dir wohl wieder so nah sein werden? Pass auch du gut auf dich auf.'

Das werde ich tun, Smaragdblitz von Schwarznacht. Auf Wiedersehen.'

Auf Wiedersehen, Lyra von Lichtenblau.'

Die Drachin drehte sich um und verschwand im Gebüsch. Traurig sah er ihr kurz hinter her, bevor auch er sich umdrehte und zu seinem Gefolge sah.

Das war recht überrascht, aber bemerkenswert gefasst.

Ich bin halt der Anführer von ihnen. Wen der plötzlich mit einem Drachen redet, ist das wohl nichts allzu besonderes.' Dachte er erleichtert. Laut rief er:

"Wir werden jetzt aufbrechen! Ich glaube nicht das wir noch einmal einem Drachen begegnen werde. Wenn doch, dann bitte keine Panik, sondern Ruhe. Ich werde mich darum kümmern."

Mit leisem Murmeln nahm das die Menge hin und marschierte weiter. Ihr Anführer an der Spitze - das Wesen das mit einem Drachen verheiratet war.

ENDE!


End file.
